epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Element Knight 375/The Element Rendezvous Rewrite by the ACTUAL Element Knight!
Jared the Saurian, Sephira, Aero, and Beecanoe are continuing on their journey to discover the origins of E.T.G., their friend whom they hear possesses significant power. However they, having entered the dungeon where they must be, notice a strange, rather young figure with slightly long, somewhat light brown hair, a denim blue tunic, gray pants and sleeves, and brown boots and gloves. He is sitting cross-legged in the center of the main chamber on top of a stone pedestal with air, fire, light, and water swirling around its four respective corners. He has his back to them, eyes closed and with a hung head, but after the four stare at him for a few moments, he lifts his head and speaks: Stranger: So, you have arrived at last, Warriors. Jared, Aero, and Sephira: WHO?... The four warriors look on as random elements, air, fire, water, light, dark, earth, ice, snow, and even lightning begin jetting rather gracefully around the strange knight, who remains unfazed. Beecanoe: {snarls} Now who in halifax is this abomination of an opponent, anyway?! I want General KURT! Stranger: That old buffoon? Well, Warriors, I should tell you that he is of no existence, from now on... Aero: What? No existence? Nonsense. This man speaks rubbish! Stranger: Quite the contrary, my articulate friend. For you see, what I say is quite true. General Kurt has been dismembered now, by the undead armies brought forth by the gods whom I serve... Jared: You mean...from the Underworld?! Stranger: Quite correct. Beecanoe: Now hold up!!! Since when do you have undead armies? Those aren't your fools to command! Sephira: {shivers} (quietly) Who is ''this guy? The knight rises, backflips off of the pedestal (upon which air and fire swirl at the end of the room), and brandishes his longsword from nowhere. It has a long blade indeed, and it shines with the gleam of the Master Sword, with an artful hilt. He holds it with a back-handed grip, a strange match for the brilliant round shield which forms from a complex device on his left wrist. Stranger: I am the Element Knight, and for your curiosity, I have achieved these marvelous allies through the power of a certain, ''omniscient someone. Who is he, you may ask? Well, that question is not for answering. However, this ''one is: why have you come into my dungeon? Jared: Well, Knight, we came here in search of the true origins of our friend, E.T.G. He is believed to be an entity of tremendous abili-- Beecanoe: ENOUGH! Quit the worthless chatting and FIGHT, you degenerate ''whelp! We know what's been happening! Aero: Now, now, there is zero need to become irrational, young one. Beecanoe: Who's being irrational?? I know this dolt is hiding something, and therefore, I'll pound the living guts out of him until he spits it all OUT!!! Element Knight: Hm. The cybernetic human has a point, you know. Beecanoe's eyes become a bloody red, a symbol that he has now become fully enraged. Element Knight: What is this devastating grudge you hold against me? You rarely take note of me, or others in the slightest. Wait I know. According to REIN, you are one of the most arrogant and ill-tempered members of the Warriors of Apocalypse, always claiming that you're the strongest and most powerful of all, not even realizing the risk of some of your actions. Well if you wish to fight, then now is you're chance to prove me wrong. But if you lose this battle, then DEATH will be your only reward, and by the storms, I'll kill you with my sword! Sephira: Let's go stupid! C'mon! C'MON! Beecanoe is momentarily silent, but takes a swift position and attacks! Beecanoe: HEEEEY''AHHHHHHHH''! Element Knight: (in a thought): Could this be a different Dry Bones? If anything, we must see for ourselves... Beecanoe: Alright, you sniveling freak of nature! Let's see you dodge THIS! He initiates his dragon twister and spins around the Element Knight, who can tell that th move is ineffective. Beecanoe: HA HA HA HAAAA! Element Knight: Pitiful! The Element Knight conjures an enormous tornado around himself, which spins in the direction opposite the one Beecanoe is spinning, thereby negating the move's effect, and causing Beecanoe to fall on his knees, at which point rocks come up from the ground and pin him down, followed by grass wrapping around his legs and incapacitating him. Beecanoe: W-W-WHAT THE??! I can't move my body! Jared: Beec! Element Knight: (steadying into place from a spin): You fail to see why this attack of yours was a dud, after all. My Ethereal Tornado destroyed the possibility of your successfully landing a hit with that. Of course, I shouldn't be too surprised... Sephira: Aero-san! How come Beec's totally unable to make another move?! Aero: Hmm... it is definitely peculiar, but despite that Beecanoe was using a move like the Dragon Twister, it appears as though his enemy has a strong level of protection due to his control of the elements. Not only that, but because of the Knight's constant ability to reinforces his armor with a given element, and to control each of them on a whim, Beecanoe unfortunately has fallen into a state of capacitation. One could even say that this "elemental rendezvous" just came right out of the blue! Sephira gets a weird, disgusted look on her face. Sephira: No more element jokes, please! Aero (at Beecanoe): Does this mean you will forfeit the duel? Beecanoe struggles powerfully to get out of his paralysis. Beecanoe (straining and grunting): NO!!! Suddenly, Beecanoe breathes white-hot fire onto the rocks and grass tendrils, melting them to ash, and then transforming into Spirit Supernova! Beecanoe: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH! Jared calmy crosses his arms. Jared: It seems as though pure rage is Beecanoe's only option to defeat the Element Knight. Element Knight: Hmmmmm.... Beecanoe: WHY ARE YOU NOT IN FEAR, YOU ROGUE?!?! YOU ASHAMED THAT YOU DESERVE ''YOUR COMEUPPANCE??? LEAVE NOW OR BE ''DEEAAAD! ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Element Knight: Me, fear you? Tsk tsk. I am in ''control of an undead army. I have defeated sinister warlocks, brutal adversaries, and have even cheated death itself. So why would a Knight such as myself show FEAR upon viewing YOUR presence? Beecanoe: THAT DOES IT! HHRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! Beecanoe lunges toward the Knight and swallows him whole! Aero: {GASP!} Sephira: W-w-''what''?!? Jared: ... An enormously large explosion occurs, after which Beecanoe, still in the Spirit Supernova form, comes out on top. Beecanoe: HAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HEY KNIGHT!!!! YOUR WORDS OF ANY USE NOW?!?! DIDN'T THINK SO!!!! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I'' KILLED YOU!!!!! Aero signs in relief. Aero: It seems as though we can now get our actual ''answers. 'Tis the perfect time, yes? Sephira: Yeeeeaaaah! Beecanoe: RIGHT! Let's all find OUT this ding-dong truth!!! All four of them begin to proceed, but little did they know what was about to happen. Beecanoe: Now we FINALLY get to see...AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH! Slashes or brilliant, speeding light begin appearing in Beecanoe's middle, causing him searing pain. Aero and Sephira recoil in terror. Jared: What on earth is HAPPENING?! Surrounded by fire, the Element Knight emerges, looking the same as before, and he had slashed Beecanoe's insides to ruin! Beecanoe, reverted back to his original self, collapses: Beecanoe: AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! Beec falls down to the ground, barely breathing in the slightest and bleeding out. Sephira: BEEC-KUN!!!! Jared runs toward Beecanoe, followed by Sephira, but the Element Knight hits Jared with his shield and then a Light Slash, and he knocks the wind out of Sephira with a Lightning Kick. Jared: AHHHH-HA! Sephira: OOOMPH! Beecanoe is then launched over to the Element Knight by a sudden platform of stone, who then deftily catches him by the back of his neck. Aero: Where are you taking him? Communicate! Element Knight: I am taking this pathetic excuse for a warrior to REIN immediately. Perhaps he will find some use of him. As for the rest of you, I assign you the most difficult type of challenge there is: one where you must make a choice, and where you will lose one thing or the other no matter what you come to! You can either come and fruitlessly try to save your friend, in which case you may never find your way back onto the trail of discovering the origins of your young friend; or, you can proceed on your way, as you are indeed near the end, in which case your friend will surely die. So now, I depart, although I sense we shall meet again, regardless of your choice... Jared and Sephira manage to get up, and although all three try to make a move toward the Element Knight, he blasts them into the wall with a powerful blizzard of snow and ice and disappears in his tornado, with Beecanoe in tow. Jared, Sephira, and Aero: WOOAAHHHH! OOF! And so the Element Knight vanished from their grasp, and the last they heard of him was his silent laugh. Category:Blog posts